


Run To You

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [25]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Icebreaker, before Crash and Burn. Elizabeth offers her lover comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> prompt – cease fire

The knock on her door was completely unexpected, so was Elizabeth's arms suddenly being full of Declan. Last she'd heard, he'd taken a team on a mission to the Artic. Now, here he was on his knees with his face pressed against her belly while he wept. 

The last time she'd seen Declan cry like this was after James died. It didn't bode well for the success of his mission. She stroked his hair and waited for him to calm, didn't push him to explain. He'd talk eventually. Until then, she gave him the one thing she could. The comfort of her presence, her touch. 

Declan looked up at her, and he looked so miserable, so lost, that it broke Beth's heart. Declan was the most grounded people she knew. Declan didn't get lost. She tugged on him until he rose from his knees and dragged him to the couch. Sitting first, she pulled him down on top of her so his head rested between her breasts, and his lower body stretched out between her legs. 

He was quiet, the sobs had passed, and the only sounds in the apartment was their combined breathing. After a while, he slept. Elizabeth's hands stroked his neck and back soothingly, like she would a child. What the hell had happened that would do this to her lover. 

Her phone rang and Beth had to practically dislocate her shoulder to get it off the little coffee table. “Hello?”

“Elizabeth? Its Helen. Is Declan with you?”

“Oh yeah, he's here. He's sleeping.”

“No, he's not,” mumbled the man on top of her.

“He's not in any shape to talk, though, Helen. He's a mess. What the hell happened on the mission?” Beth couldn't help the accusation in her tone. 

Helen sighed, “It was a complete disaster. He probably wanted to tell you himself, but his whole team was killed.”

“Oh my God! NO!” Beth gasped. 

“The ship was full of corpses when they arrived, and there were Magoi on board. They picked the members of the UK team off one by one, by making it seem that Will and I were with them, directing the investigation. Henry and Declan were the only ones still alive when Will and I did finally arrive.”

“Allistair and Terry? Murray?”

Declan grumbled, “dead, dead, dead. Fuck.”

“Oh, God.” 

“If you can hear me, Declan, you know it's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done, nothing I could have done differently in your place. Please, stop beating yourself up.”

Beth knew he heard Helen, his head was as close to the phone as hers was. He mumbled something that was so impolite if Helen asked, she wasn't going to repeat it. “Declan, how are the people back home taking it? Allistair was new, but Murray and Terry are like family.” She couldn't bring herself to refer to them in the past tense. They couldn't be gone. It hadn't sunk in yet.

“I couldn't stay there and endure their pitying looks another sodding minute. I know how close to Terry you were, I wanted to tell you in person.” 

Helen was the one who answered him. “I'm still here in London, Declan, and so is Will. Take all the time you need.” 

“I don't need your permission...” Declan growled. 

“Of course you don't, but it would have been nice to know you were leaving, and not just wake to find you gone. How many times do I have to tell you when these things happen it is not your fault.”

Declan snarled at the poor phone, “sod off, Magnus.”

“Whoa, whoa... Cease fire you two!”

“Obviously, Declan needs some time to cool down. I'll talk to you both later.” There was a small implied threat where Declan was concerned. 

Magnus hung up and Elizabeth tutted at him. “Declan. I can't believe they're all gone, it's horrible. They were my friends, too, but you shouldn't take it out on Helen. That's not fair.”

Declan's reply was a raspberry. His face nestled against her breast, and it felt good. Then, it sort of hit her, Declan had come to her when he needed comfort and solace. Her. That made Beth feel a welling of tenderness. Her arms tightened around him, protectively. “We'll get through this, Dec. It just so shocking.” Elizabeth's voice cracked, “she wanted me to be one of her bride's maids.” 

Then, it was Declan soothing her. 

Later, when they were both beyond tears, Declan made love to her so tenderly. His way of offering comfort. 

At the moment of her climax, she slowly spilled all the healing energy she had stored within her into him, and took the aches, fatigue and exhaustion away. It was the best she could do for him. The emotional damage would be harder, and only Declan could heal it for himself. 

The End.


End file.
